Camp Lazlo: SAS 4 Zombie Assault(Earth Version)
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A contagious virus has been unleashed infecting innocent lives turning them into undead merciless killers on earth. How will Lazlo and co stop the zombie apocalypse. Join them as they undergo missions to achieve their goal!
1. Onslaught

**Camp Lazlo: SAS 4 Zombie Assault(Earth Version)**

**Chapter 1: Onslaught**

**This is a reference to the online game in ninjakiwi and I do not own the game but the website does and every chapter will be named after the missions in the game.**

* * *

**It all started when...**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No I said."

"Are we seriously there yet?"

"I said no already?"

"But are we there yet?"

"Chip and Skip, if you 2 ask me that question one more time, I'll ask William to throw you guys out of the bus for good." Slinkman warned them as he continued driving. Behind him, "So Loumpus, where are we going for today's field trip?"

"You will find out Miss Doe, in fact, sources indicate that Recon's family is involved in this trip."

"Oh really? I can't wait to meet them if possible!"

At the back of the bus, "So Recon, what's this trip about?"

"Tell us please! My tusks are twitching over it!"

"Clam's overexcited!"

"Whoa cool down guys, we'll be there soon."

"You know what they say my friend? "Patience is a virtue."

"Everybody knows that Lee."

"It's just a reminder."

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Okay everyone, we are here!" All alighted to find out that...

"Oh wow! We're at the Johnson Space Centre at Houston, Texas!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"That's right and you are here for the field trip I presume?" A voice can be heard and all turned to see a racoon standing by. He's wearing a lab coat with stationary in his shirt pocket and black pants with gloves on his hands. "Hi dad!"

"Recon my son, how is everything?" The father grabbed his son giving a warm hug. "So that's Recon's daddy?"

"Yes Samson, he's a scientist and a researcher on the defence industry and has studied defence science and technology. Currently, he was given a position in the Stark Industries."

"Stark Industries? I heard about their businesses and trade in weapons and heavy ordinance. By the way, how did you all of this stuff?"

"Read about it in Time Magazine. The latest article is that the Stark Industries became business partners with other weapon industries like HVM, Ronson, HIKS, Teknoboom, Critical Mass, Rubicon Industries, Shotlite, Smokestack, Rancor and many more.

"Even FutureTech and Wayne Enterprise?"

"Yes indeed." Nearby, "So dad, what's new lately?"

"Well Recon, brace yourselves for you and your friends are going to embark on a tour to..."

"To where?" all asked.

"To...Space!" All gasped in awe. "So...does that mean we get to see some shining stars?" asked Lazlo.

"Yes."

"What about the moon?" asked Raj.

"Yes."

"What about asteroids and comets?" asked Clam.

"Yes indeed." Soon enough, "Hooray! We're going to space!" all the scouts cheered in excitement. "Just a minute!" interrupted Lumpus. "How are we going there?" he asked pessimistically. "Oh that's easy, follow me everyone, the tour begins." All followed Recon's father as they entered the Space Centre.

* * *

**Inside...**

"Are we there yet?"

"What are you talking about you numbskulls?"

"We're referring to space."

"Chip and Skip, just wait you chodenuckers." The scouts and the staff scurried their way past scientists, researchers and other staff until they stopped in front of an elevator-like machine. "Now I want all of you to get in and experience a travel of your time." All entered including him and he contacted. "Ready the teleportation sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2...1!" The ground control staff made their move with a switch and an energy surge was emitted above them in the elevator-like machine. "What was that?" asked Edward when, "VEEOW!" and they're gone! "Great job boys, now it's break time!" the staff cheered and threw a party.

* * *

**Seconds later...**

"VEEOW!"

"Feh, short and useless trip." mumbled Edward as the door automatically opened and he stepped out saying: "What kind of field trip is this?" That's when he looked out and screamed. Harold decided to know what was going on. "What's the prob-whoa guys! Look at this!" All the scouts followed Harold and looked out a window. "Don't tell me we're in space?" asked Terrifield.

"We are at space." Rachel stated.

"Yes, aboard the _Tech Star_, earth's first space station launched from Houston." said Recon's dad. "What sort of rubbish is this?" demanded Miss Mucus. "You'll , shall we begin?"

"Let's just get it over with Fyodor." Lumpus stated with boredom. So first, Fyodor took them to the research centre. "Each area specifies on a research project the scientists and researchers are assigned to."

"So what do they research?" asked Nina who's taking down notes. "That's where you'll find out." he replied. Next, they went to the experimental labs. "We run test drives on any kind of research studying the samples at the same time. We research on minerals, resources and biological samples."

"Can you give us a example or two?" asked Almondine who's also taking down notes with Nina.

"Well, we research on minerals like Vibranium, Tiberium and even Krytonite and we research on chemicals like Quantum Vapour, PX-41 and a new one recently added known as A9-Pathogen."

"Are the chemicals radioactively unstable, poisonous and dangerously unstable which-MMFF!"

"Never mind dad. He's like that. But bout that new chemical, is it contagious?"

"Yes, some of them are contagious but rest assure, all the scientists are well-trained in handling them. Well, shall we proceed?" The party left the area but that's where it will all start...(evil sinister laughter can be heard out of nowhere...)

**Bio-lab 16...**

Scientist 1: "I've finished with the test drive."  
Scientist 2: "Alright, clean up and store them and we'll have our lunch break."  
Scientist 1: "Gotcha."

The dog went to work as he took the sample of the A9-Pathogen in a conical flask while his partner who's a donkey took his files and as both turned..."CRASH!"

"OOF!" The virus on the dog's hand spilled and the flask knocked a tank full of Quantum Vapour releasing the gas. "Hey what the-ack! ack! AAGGHH!" The fate of these 2 remain unknown for now and so are the lives of others...

**Back to the party...**

"And here is the main energy reactor which powers the _Tech Star _and it's linked to our PUEMPIC."

"What does it stand for anyway? It's really the most ridiculous abbreviation I've ever heard!" Gretchen stated sourly.

"It stands for Particle Uplink Electromagnetic Pulse Ion Cannon."

"That's my boy." The father pet his son's head as they headed to the canteen for lunch. there, they sat according to their respective cabins and they are served. As they enjoyed themselves, "Sniff, sniff. Something's not right."

"Really Brandon? You lost your appetite?" The gang laughed a bit.

"Well never mind but fr some reason, I smell danger amassing in numbers but...who and where?" he thought.

**After lunch...**

"And finally, the main control room where we coordinate our operations and progress in our workforce." All were amazed as they are in a large room with many computers and technological equipment in it. "It's also my office since the Stark Industries put me in charge of it."

"So that concludes our field trip?"

"Yes Jane Doe now I say we-" That's when, the alarm went red. "What the devil is gong on now?" Fyodor grumbled as he went to check the security system. "Sir!" an officer appeared on screen.

"What's the status?"

"We're under attack sir! Infestation is everywhere spreading like a plague!"

"Infestation? Where did it come from?"

"Intel says that it came from the labs. Sources unknown on how it was triggered and- oh crap! They heading for me and-AAAHHHHH!" The screen went blank. "So what just happened?" asked Lazlo.

"I think we got a major problem."

"Let me guess. Zombie Infestation?" All turned to Brandon. "How did you know?" asked Mort the pelican scout.

"Well Mortimer, I could have sworn I smelt something just now during lunch and..." That's when, "BAM! CRASH!", "Okay, now they are near." Now that he said it, all panicked with horror. "We are not going to live to see the other day!" Raj panicked.

"The Bean Scouts cursed us because of this field trip!" Gretchen exaggerated. "What shall we do Fyodor?" panicked Jane Doe. Taking out an iPad, He opened a map of the space station. "There's an escape shuttle in the docking bay. I'll inform all personnel to evacuate by escape pods while we head to the docking bay."

"And why is that?"

"No time for Q&amp;As! Just follow me if you want to get out of here alive!" Just then, the doors broke and a wave of zombies poured in. All screamed with horror when they saw them. Even Patsy and Amber jumped on Lazlo and Allan's arms in fear. As the zombies shambled towards them, "Click! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW!" Headshots were made on the shambler's heads. All turned to see Fyodor Tekhno armed with a CM 225 pistol. "Nice shot dad!"

"Thanks." He looked at the map and exclaimed. "It looks like the way is blocked."

"Leave it to me, it's time I cut some weeds." Dropping Amber, Allan zipped off swiftly and, "SHING! SHING! SHING!" All looked at the path to see multiple sliced shamblers. "Your friend is really something. Fast, swift, agile and...remarkable." Fyodor stated as Allan without looking took out a shrike throwing knife and threw it behind a runner zombie stabbing it's head and used another knife to stab a stalker zombie that broke the floor above and behind. Now that Allan cleared a path for them, all quickly ran to the docking bay ensuring that no one is left behind.

**Docking Bay 8...**

"It's a good thing that every level has evacuation transports!' briefed Fyodor as they arrived. There, a shuttle awaits them. "I'm going to rready it but I need time to do so."

"No problem dad, I can hold them off." Recon assured as he unpacked his bag and took out his gauntlets arming them. "Are you crazy? You can't fight a horde of undead species!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey wait a second, when did we last see Miss Mucus?" asked Patsy. all looked around and then from the shadows...she appeared..."AAHH! She's zombified!" screamed Amber and she fainted. "Then behind her, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping-Pong and several Bean Scouts and a few Squirrel Scouts appeared behind her. "Slinkman, don't tell me..."

"I know sir, it's tragedy."

"Loumpus! what happened to a few of my girls! What can we do?" Lumpus was speechless when, "TWIP! TWIP!" all fell easily, "Don't panic everybody I stunned them with tranquilized paralysis darts." Recon assured as he poked Miss Mucus who wasn't twitching. "What does that mean?" asked Gretchen. "It means they ae not dead." That was a relief. Just then from the shuttle, "Dammit! Hostiles moving in! Son, keep them busy while I start this thing!"

"No problem Dad! Operation: Onslaught. Initiate!"

A horde of shamblers, stalkers and runners swarmed their way through. Recon powered up his gauntlets and they activated double laser cannons on each arm firing lasers at them. Many were hit and destroyed. Then, some spawned from the ground. Recon readied himself when 6 shurikens struck them and thefell dead. Looking behind, "You're not alone buddy. The BRAWL gang and your other friends are with in good times and bad times." Allan then drew his Blue Dragon Blade as the other Bean scouts stood by his side. Seeing this, "Sir it apparently looks like the boys are armed and ready."

'I didn't expect them to use guns at a young age." Lumpus stated shaking his head. From behind, Jane Doe was sobbing at Miss Mucus and a few of the infected girls that are currently stored in containment tanks. Then seeing her, "Slinkman."

"Yes sir."

"Lock and load."

"You got it." 2 determined faces appeared.

Back there, "This is not looking good! More are coming!" Edward reported as he avoided an acid spit from a spitter zombie. Then, the big guns appeared bloated and armed with meat cleavers and the armed ones appeared with riot shields, axes and chainsaws. "Now things are getting more interesting.' Allan then charged and engaged them. One zombie threw his axes but he sent them back killing it. Another engaged trying to cut him but was not skilful enough While Allan takes care of the axes and chainsaws, the rest tried to blast the shielders but they keep coming as they are able to shield themselves. "You know my friend, if only we have something explosive, then..." Lee's words were cut short when a laser blast blasted through followed by grenades and a sustained laser beam. They turned to see Lazlo armed with a Hotspot Laser weapon, Raj holding M48 Ultra High Explosive grenades and Clam armed with a T-102 Jagdfaust. "We got your back guys!" Lazlo called out as the jelly trio opened fired at the shielders eradicating them all. Just then, a zombie spawned behind Lazlo. "Uh-oh." was his reply and "KICK!"

"Patsy?" Brushing the dust off her skirt. "If you guys can fight, a girl can too right?" she answered blowing a kiss. Lazlo was stunned upon hearing this.

Meanwhile, "Recon, if you read me, I've opened the forward door to the shuttle, nose up in a minute!"

"I got you dad!" Recon replied firing lasers as the group fought hard to hold the line. Then, muscular zombies poured in when, "KDEW! KDEW!" all turned to see Scoutmaster Lumpus armed with 2 SPAS-12 shotguns and Slinkman armed with a 1887 Shockfield shotgun. "You boys can't have the fun could they Slinkman?"

"Nautical pun sir." Slinkman replied as he fired at a bloater and it release worms. "Disgusting!" Samson exclaimed as they headed towards him until William crushed them all with his shoes. Then there was trouble, more zombies keep spawning and two of them grabbed Edward and Samson!

"I don't wanna die!"

"This is my worst nightmare ever!"

"BDEW! BDEW!" Unexpectedly, they fell dead before they could even bit them. "That was a relief."

"You said it." Yup, they tuned to see Slinkman reloading his Shockfield.

Then there was trouble. "Whoa, what is that?" asked Allan as he finished off the last chainsaw zombie. Soon enough, a green, enourmous and abominable zombie, bigger than the bloaters, with a disgusting grotesque mouth appeared. "Well Samson's nightmare came true after all." said Harold. From the shuttle, "Drop ramps! Sweep in for full thrusters take off!" Fyodor called out. Noticing the abomination, he scanned it and a file shows the name: Regurgitator.

The monstrous zombie spewed quantities of acid bile melting the floors and puke worms came out. "Gross." Then Lumpus who was shooting saw a cube. "Oh look, a rubix cube." He then took it and saw a puke worm heading towards him. "AAH! he shrieked shooting it multiple tmes.

Back there, "That thing is too strong to hit!" Raj called out as he avoided an acid bile being spewed towards him.

"He sure has strong arms. Strong enough to knock anything even his allies to go for the kill." Allan stated as he threw shurikens and kunais at it but even though they're piercing, the zombie is not affected. Then, the cube Lumpus threw landed in front of the and it unfolded into a Ronson MK V Flame Turret!"

"Well that was unexpected." said Lumpus as the turret burnt the zombie and its worms within seconds. "Hooray!" cheered the scouts. "Hooray! Scoutmaster Lumpus did it!"

"I...did it?"

"Yes sir, you burnt it to crisp and disgust." praised Slinkman as all the scouts ran and lifted him up n the air victoriously. However, "Aah! Help me!" Oops, no one remembered Jane Doe as a spitter zombie sneaked past them and prepared to infect Jane Doe when, "KDOW!"

"Zombie. Defeated."

"Nautical humour sir!" Seeing this, "My hero!" Jane Doe ran, grabbed Lumpus and smooched him fully on the lips making him love sick. Then Lazlo noticed something. "What's that?" In front of them is a steel strongbox. "Hmmm...I've seen these before. Let's take it!" suggested Recon.

Just then, "All clear. Strap up for full thrusters take off!"

"What does it mean dad?"

"It means get in the shuttle! It's operational and it will launch in 5...4..." Quickly, all hurried into the shuttle and as soon as all are in, "3...2...1...INITITAE!" and off it went leaving the space station behind in deep space...

**Onslaught eliminated. Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Vaccine

**Chapter 2: Vaccine**

**Previously, the space station _Tech Star _was under attack and infested with different undead species. Fortunately, the scouts held them off although infestation was among them. Now this apocalypse is only the tip of the iceberg or should I say? It's only the beginning...**

**Note: There will be lots of shooting and headshots all over the story**

* * *

**Earth. 1:58**

Heading back to Earth is risky and turbulent but the shuttle reached Earth in one piece. However...

"ARGH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Looking out the window, "Uh, Lazlo? There are zombies on our planet!"

"I know Raj. I bet they reached Earth before us."

"That explains why I see some infested escape pods and a shuttle or two."

"Patsy's got a point. Now what?" All the scouts looked at each other with concern while Fyodor Tekhno did some deep thinking until, "BAM!"

"Oh great, I bet they want a lift and a headshot or two."

"Lumpus! We can't waste our ammo! Slinkman, where's your ride?"

"Parked there Fyodor."

"Good." manoeuvring the shuttle, it flew above the bus and magnetised it onto the bottom of the shuttle with a magnetic board below it and they flew off leaving the infestation to grow...

* * *

**Camp Kidney. 2:24**

Arriving at camp, the shuttle landed on the campground and everybody got off bringing out the containment tanks. Nurse Leslie and Chef Mcmuesli came out to assist. "What is this?" Nurse Leslie asked. "Well, we have 15 infected boys and 4 infected girls and 1 infected staff member."

"I see. Well, I'll see what me and my boys can do." Instantly, the lemmings wearing white uniforms with a red cross design on it showed up and brought the tanks in his office. "Do you think all can fit in your workplace?"

"Trust me Slinkman." Nurse Leslie assured as he and the lemmings pushed the tanks to the room. Outside, Jane Doe is still sobbing over her girls while the remaining squirrel scouts try to comfort her while the boys help unload the shuttle. "Hey look at this." William lifted out a steel strongbox dumping it on the ground. "Every of these boxes have a weapon or armour inside." said Fyodor. "Open it." William complied opening the strongbox which revealed a Hardplate Armour. "Cool."

"Does it come with different colour and material?"

"Yes Lazlo, There are Steel, Titanium, Molybdenum, Iridium, Neodymium, Promethium, Thulium and Nantonium Strongboxes."

"Cool boxes!"

"Yes they are Clam but there is rare strongbox which is coloured black and it holds the most powerful weapons and armour ever designed in the weapon industries." There are 5 other steel strongboxes still in the shuttle which also has a supply of turrets, grenades and ammo. The scouts unloaded the strongboxes opening them when they reached the ground. Inside the strongboxes are HVM and Rubicon Industries weapons and armour.

"This is awesome!"

"I've never seen so many military productions."

"Fighting and shooting cool!" While the Bean scouts talk about the technology, the Squirrel scouts are still trying to comfort Jane Doe.

"I told you Patsy. The Bean scouts cursed us because of this field trip that resulted in infestation."

"Gretchen's right! I say we give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Alright! Suzie and Gretchen spoke the truth! Let's make them regret their lives!" The squirrels turned to the boys and charged. Seeing this, the bean scouts dropped the stuff and ran. As the girls try to attack the boys, "SHING! CHT! CHT! CHT!" A barrage of shurikens were thrown onto the ground making them all stop. "Enough of this!" All stopped to see Allan but he's not pleased. "Just because of a worldwide outbreak makes you think is anyone's fault? Wrong! There is no one to blame and you all should understand!" The scouts knew he was serious so they silently dropped the act until Edward spoke up. "Wait a minute, why did you mention that this is a worldwide outbreak?"

"See for yourself. Look at this everyone." All looked to see Fyodor looking at his iPad so all went check it out and what they saw was a disaster.

In his iPad, it shows videos of the infection spreading like a plague to every victim around the world and the media has been reporting of the increasing violence and uprising of the event. Even worse, the number of victims is rapidly spiralling up from millions to more. "I cannot believe this is happening." Amber exclaimed with horror.

"So do I. It was unexpected if ask me." Allan agreed stroking her azure fur to comfort her. Lazlo then asked. "I wonder how the zombies are able to infect so many?"

"We'll find out by asking your nurse." Fyodor answered.

* * *

**So...**

"Okay, I ran some tests by taking their blood samples. It was a nightmare."

"How nightmarish can it be?"

"Look here Fyodor." Nurse Leslie showed him through his computer which has the blood sample. It shows the colours red, green ad a bit of purple. "The blood looks contaminated if you ask me. It has some sort of virus known as..."

"A9-Pathogen!"

"Uh, yeah, it was also mixed with some purple gas which is..."

"Quantum Vapour!" Fyodor was speechless. "Disastrous."

"Why is that?"

"The A9-Pathogen is a biological and contagious virus that is said to be poisonously unstable. As for Quantum Vapour, this gas can grant the user any ability once released to the environment similar to the Big Bang in Dakota. If these samples are mixed, it can release dangerous experiments that can bring chaos and disorder to this world!" The scouts who are with him are horrified. "So does that mean this is the end of the world?"

"Maybe." All screamed.

"On second thought, I cannot calculate the rate of survivability if you ask me."

"Aw nerts! It would be catastrophic if we don't do something!"

"Samson, I think it would be catastrophic because we are all going to die!"

"Edward, nobody is going to die. Only you are going to die."

"What? Lumpus?!"

"Yes. Because if you say that one more time, Me and Slinkman will feed you to the hoard!" Edward was petrified by their words as Lumpus went to check on Jane Doe. Now back at the clinic. "So Fyodor, I wonder whether there will be way to preserve the population? Like a cure or..."

"Wait Slinkman." He pondered for a moment and brightened up. "Now I remember."

"Remember what?" All asked.

"Few days ago, I was working on some sort of vaccine in the Stark Industries. According to Tony Stark, the vaccine was said to be curable to cure any sickness or disease."

"I guess that means there is still hope and we have ample to work on it as away, I assume that-ACK!"

"Lee, this is too much for a genius to start his adventure in the wide path." While Brandon is making Lee cough for no reason. "Just one problem.' All stared at him. "I haven't started researching and working on it." All fainted. "Even worse, I left it in Brooklyn but the place is infested. It would be hard to get it from Brooklyn to here."

"Not to worry, I know someone who can help us do it."

"Who Lazlo?"

"BOOM!" A boot kicked through the door and it's none other than...

"Grayson! What's up!"

"I got your call and I'm on time like you said." Lazlo and Grayson Hi-5 each other as Grayson set to work by looking at the iPad. "So you want that vaccine extracted so that you can work on it."

"Yes but this place is heavily infested and it would be hard to get the vaccine out in one piece."

"Well Dad, if I'm correct, the research centre is near a subway station. All we can do is take the subway to Brooklyn, break in and fly out."

"Recon has a good point. I'm in for this. You Grayson?"

"Hey Lazlo. You know me. I'm always in for any mission but we're not doing it together, we need a team. A team of boys like you to become my very own...

...

...

...

"SAS squad." Lazlo and Recon were mesmerized as their eyes are sparkling with the fact that they can make a great team with Grayson. "So you can get the vaccine for me?"

"Mr Fyodor Tekhno. I have fought hundreds of battles for the USEC. I have led my army to consecutive victorious. Surely, you will get what you need. Trust me."

He did trust him. It's just concern that's why. Well, Grayson decided to move but first, "Lazlo, pick some boys and we're off."

"I know a few experienced scouts who can handle this."

**So...**

"No no no Lazlo! I am not going out there to be a zombie meal for them!"

"But Raj..."

"NO IS A NO!" He can't do anything to that cowardly elephant so he turned to Clam. Well, the little guy might be small but he's ready as he stood up so the 2 of them went to find another scout to assist. After that, they went to see the BRAWL gang. There, only Allan was there practicing katana moves but he agreed to assist his friends in these times. Also, now that Lazlo got his teammates, the trio went to see Grayson who's with Recon and his dad and he's wearing his black Hardplate armour and armed with a black Proposition minigun. "I got a strike team awaiting orders."

"Excellent. Suit and we'll go ASAP." Fyodor then gave him the coordinates. "This will help you in your mission and be back safe and sound in one piece."

"We'll do."

"And take my son with you, his skills can be useful in battle." Grayson can tell because Recon arrived wearing Special Forces armour and he has his gauntlets in place. Behind him, Lazlo is wearing Medusa armour and he's armed with a red CM Planet Stormer assault rifle, Clam is wearing HVM Carbon Fibre armour and he's armed with 2 RIA 30 Strikeforce shotguns and Allan is wearing Dragonfly armour and...

"Wait a minute Lazlo, why is your Japanese friend not using any firearm?"

"Oh yeah dude, he does not use guns but his lightning-quick attacks and excellent reflexes and agility is useful in battle."

"Better make sure he proves me right."

"He will because he's my best friend and I trust him." Lazlo then put his medusa gloves on his armour. Grayson then readied himself and he and his SAS squad left as a USEC dropship flew to pick them up. The other scouts watched as the dropship picked them and departed for the mission.

* * *

**Unknown area near a random subway station. 3:35**

After the dropship dropped them at a safe location, "Alright boys, ready for this?"

"You know I'm ready Grayson!"

"Yeah! Operation: Vaccine. Here we go!"

"Excellent. Now listen, we have 12 minutes to extract the vaccine. If we don't make it on time, Brooklyn will be blown sky high!"

"Whoa how did you know?"

"Oh yes Allan, while you're suiting up, I watched the news on TV."

**Flashback...**

"Infestation is everywhere spreading like a plague or a wildfire or whatsoever. So far, states like California, LA, New York, Texas and many more in our country has been greatly infected. Brooklyn on the other hand has been severely infected. So far, Evacuation in Brooklyn has been completed. Therefore, the president has authorized Brooklyn to be "cleasned."...

**Now back to the squad...**

"It's like they're gonna razed the city to the earth."

"Indeed Allan. We have to act fast and clear the place in order to proceed. So..."

"Piece of cake!" Clam ran to the zombies consisting of shamblers, stalkers, runners, axe and chainsaw zombies and a few spitters, bloaters and shielders. "HEY!" Clam called out loud. The zombies turned to his attention. "EAT MY LEAD!" Clam opened fired killing and burning zombies at the same time. Also, due to the gunfire, more zombies emerged from the dark areas and attacked. "Well here goes nothing, ATTACK!" Grayson emerged and fired his Proposition at the enemy, while the shielders made their move, Recon stepped forth and threw 2 M48 grenades exploding them all. Axes were thrown by some of the zombies, shots were fired and corpses dropped one by one as the fight goes on. Grayson reloaded and was about to exterminate another wave when a whirlwind zipped by them and then, their heads fell onto the ground. "What the..." The whirlwind stopped revealing Allan and his Blue Dragon Blade. "How did he..." Grayson thought as Lazlo and co showed up after they do the shooting. "So general, what's next?"

"Okay...now we need to clear the subway before boarding the train." The entrance is just in front of them when, "WHAM!"

"Whoa it broke?" Recon exclaimed. Soon enough, 4 zombies armed with two-headed hammers followed by fat zombies that charge with great speed made their move towards them. One tried to hammer Allan but he swiftly dodged his swings and sliced his hammer and head. The other 3 followed the same death sequence. For Lazlo, he reloaded his Planet Stormer and auto-fired at them giving them headshots. "Supreme work dude." Grayson complimented as the squad entered the subway. There, they cleared the hordes including the toilets in the subway that houses a few zombies that can crawl on walls and ceilings and have sharp claws as weapons and another few that are brawn. One crawler zombie pinned Lazlo to the ground but before he can strike, a dagger was thrust through it and he fell back lifeless. "You okay buddy?'

"Thanks Allan. If not for your ninja skills, I would have been a dead spidermonkey."

"No problem buddy. Let's go! Grayson's waiting for us!" They ran into them as Grayson wrestled a brawn zombie and Recon who's clashing with the claw zombies with his blades activated from his gauntlets. "Hey guys! Where's Clam?" Lazlo asked as he and Allan arrived to aid them. "Don't worry, he went ahead to clear a path." Grayson assured as he punched the brawn zombie and eradicated it. Recon clashed and cut the zombie's claws and then, stabbed it and it fell lifeless. "No time to rest! Let's move!" Grayson ordered as the squad entered the station and found Clam trying to hold off a large hoard. They joined the fight but they just keep coming. "Ok Grayson, if you have another plan to get us out of here. Spill it out."

"You said it Lazlo. All of you! Get in the train!" All boarded the train. "Zombies?"

"Ah yes Clam, C4 yourself." The large hoard kept shambling and prancing forward when, "DOOM-BA-DOOM!"

"Some explosion." said Recon as the train doors closed and departed.(The train is automatic)

**After 2 stations...**

A shielder zombie just fell lifeless along with several of his undead. "Great work. Let's proceed." Grayson and his squad left the corpse-filed train. Before exiting, Grayson took out the coordinates and studied them. "Hmmm...it looks like they are waiting for us at the surface."

"So what do we do?"

"I need a diversion. Anyone can volunteer?" Clam raised his hand and ran off. "Hey Wait!" Already, shooting can be from the surface. "Ah never mind, battle stations!" All followed Grayson as they reached the surface and opened fired. "There's the research centre!"

"Alright, Lazlo and Recon, follow me! Allan and Clam will hold them off at the entrance and set up a perimeter there!" All hurried in and there, zombies armed with daggers, knives and buzzsaws. "Time to use my trump card!" Grayson switched his Proposition minigun to a black Ronson Flamethrower and burnt the armed horde. Some of them attacked but his armour is extremely resistant and it didn't take long until there was nothing left but their ashes. "The control room is nearby."

"I'm gonna use a grenade. Get down!" Lazlo threw it in and an explosion can be heard. Recon then finished them off with lasers. "I should probably check on the vaccine's current location but it might take time."

"Well you better hurry, we got half the time left." Just then, Clam barged in saying: "Lab 6. 2nd level. Straight, turn left twice and bingo!"

"What does he mean?"

"he knows the location to the vaccine." answered Allan as he stepped in with him. "Whoa dude, how can you be sure?"

"Simple, Clam went to the bathroom to do business and found a dead scientist who has his name tag and his workplace which is the one Clam mentioned."

"I'm not so sure about this but because of time constraint, let's move!" So the SAS squad moved to the second level and to Lab 6 but not before they first clear out the first 5 labs that have hidden walking deads that are skeletal and extremely thin like puppets and are easy to reduce into pieces of limbs.

**Lab 6.** **3:****40**

The doors opened and in front of them, "The vaccine!" Lazlo went to get it but, "Watch out!" Allan jumped onto him and from above, zombies without legs and torso fell above but Grayson crushed them with his Hardplate boots. "That was a relief." Lazlo took the vaccine, passed it to Grayson and he contacted. "I have the sample of the vaccine. Request for evacuation process."

"Transport on the way general, landing at your marked location." Grayson checked the coordinates and found the evacuation location. "Alright boys, let's move!" They left the research entre and headed to the zone when, "KABOOM!"

"Okay, looks like we have a warm welcome." Speaking of warm, "FIREBALL!" Clam yelled. All dodged it as it was hurled onto several cars exploding them. "Now that thing looks like as if it has been immolated!" Recon exclaimed as the immolated giant zombie followed by his partners which is another of it and a regurgitator. They are also accompanied by a group of zombies that have ninja skills as they zipped past them and around the squad armed with sabres. "I'll take the ninjas you guys get the big boys." Allan suggested as he drew his weapon. "But first..." He took out a smokebomb and used it on the ninja zombies. When the smoke cleared, the ninja zombies found them out of their sights, "hey guys." One turned and his head was chopped off by a katana. The others engaged Allan while the rest fought the big boys. "Swallow this!" Grayson threw a grenade and it went inside the regurgitator's mouth and with seconds, "IOOM!" It exploded on the inside scattering it's remains and dead puke worms. Now they have to deal with the 2 immolated giants. "How are we gonna put out the fire off them!"

"I'll see what I can do!" Grayson took out a device saying: "I have this PDA developed by AMS."

"You once worked as an AMS Agent?"

"Yes." answered Grayson as he and Lazlo dodged more fireball. Activating his PDA, Grayson scanned the immolated giant and a word appeared: "Wicker"

"So this is known as the Wicker?"

"That explains the huge amount of Quantum Vapour that gave the zombie increased size and firepower."

"So..."

"So, I'll use another trump card!" Grayson threw 3 cubes and they transformed into Ronson Cryogenic turrets! "These turrets should pack a punch since they are designed to shoot icy shots at heat resistant targets. Also, you are authorized to deploy turrets at any time and location." Now that he said it, Lazlo, Clam and Recon deployed different types of turrets to counter the advancing hoard. Lazlo deployed 2 HVM Heavy Machine Gun Sentries, Clam deployed 2 HIKS Heavyshot Protectors and Recon deployed another 2 Ronson Cryogenic turrets. With that, the first wicker got cooled off while the second wicker was heavily damaged. "TAKE COVER!" All took cover and a fiery explosion was unleashed. "Wait, what about Allan?" asked Recon as over there, Allan is still engaging the ninja zombies as they threw their sabres at him. Seeing the fiery explosions, "Well, a surprise package." He dodged each fireball with grace and agility but the ninjas aren't so lucky. "I'm starting to like this guy." said Grayson as Clam pointed out. "Strongbox!' In front of them was a titanium strongbox. "What just happened?"

"Well Lazlo, every time a wicker dies, it will unleash a fiery explosion to incinerate anything after it's quick death."

"I see." Then, the squad gathered, picked up the box and hurried firing their weapons at the hoards of zombies. "Look! There's our transport!" Recon called out as they entered a car park and there, a USEC dropship awaits their evacuation. "Alright pilot! We got the vaccine and now, get us out of here!" Grayson ordered as the squad entered the ship. "Yes general. Prepare for takeoff." contacted the pilot as he manoeuvre the ship and it took off leaving the blood bathed city behind...

**Vaccine acquired. Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Survivors

**Chapter 3: Survivors**

**Previously, the SAS squad acquired the vaccine without a problem and are now heading back to HQ...**

* * *

**Camp Kidney. 4:15**

From the campsite, Lumpus and Slinkman watched as the dropship arrived and there, Sinkman is signalling it's landing. Once it landed, Grayson and his team alighted with 9 Titanium Strongboxes in their hands. "Here's your vaccine. All in one piece." Grayson passed it to Fyodor. 'Thank you. I better get started."

"Wise choice. Time is of the essence." Fyodor then went to get started while Grayson watched the boys open the Titanium Strongboxes for fun. "Lots of guns!" Clam exclaimed taking out RIA and CM weapons like a CM Sunflare SMG and a CM Starburst assault rifle. While the boys opened boxes, Grayson went to see Fyodor in the clinic and there, he was watching the news.

**Cutaway to the TV...**

Reporter Smurf:(Ironically, how did that diminutive smurf got a job in the Global Daily Bugle? Recently, I thought of Marvel and DC becoming partners which includes the media companies merged into one. Cool Huh?)"In other words, Brooklyn was nuked under Operation: Disinfect. The most infected city so far was the only city to be 'cleansed'." It then shows a video of a nuclear missile hitting Brooklyn and all the remaining zombies destroying the entire city.

Reporter Smurf: "Now continuing in other words, I shall pass the time to J. Jonah Jameson and his ranting about-CLICK!" The TV wnet off as Grayson turned it off saying, "That moron always rants about Spiderman."

"Yeah, he's totally too self-willed over that fact that he claims that marvel hero to be a menace."

"In my opinion, he's really a useful guy to see." Just then, Slinkman interrupted them through the door. "There's someone outside in need of medical attention!" They went out to see an unconscious bear outside the camp. "Slinkman, get Nurse Leslie and his team quickly!"

**Shortly thereafter...**

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know? He looks like as if he's on hot pursuit but who and how?" That's when the bear woke up. "Oh thank goodness! I'm lucky to be alive right here!"

"Never mind uh...(Grayson looked and noticed his name tag which says: Tarson)Mr Tarson?"

"Yes! That's my name! I own Beef Lumberjack at Prickly Pines!"

"Wait, Prickly Pines? What happened there?" asked Slinkman. "It was disastrous. The town was peacefully doing their own business when an army of undead figures emerged and infested the town." Grayson, Fyodor and Slinkman were horrified. "I don't know about the town's current state but I escaped alive. I believe there are survivors still cowering in fear of the walking dead."

"I read those novels everyday." Lumpus stated. "Uh sir, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here Slinkman? I just couldn't help but join in. Is it a crime?"

"No sir."

"How' bout we go to Prickly Pines to investigate." All stared at Grayson. "Tarson mentioned survivors and we can't just sit here and do nothing. Lumpus and Slinkman. You two will back me up on this Mission!" Lumpus and Slinkman both obeyed as they left Fyodor and Tarson in the clinic and went to lock and load. Outside, "Hey Grayson, going on another mission?"

"Yes Lazlo. Lumpus and Slinkman will be assisting me in this mission."

"Can we come with you?"

"About that Lazlo, rescuing survivors is adult work and it will be hard for youths like you to do the job."

"Okay..."

"Maybe after this mission, you and the others will then join me on the next one. Ok for you?"

"I guess so. Come back safely all of you."

"Thanks kid and we will." Nearby, Lumpus and Slinkman were waiting, armed and ready with the same weapons they used in the space station defence. Also, both of them are wearing Special Forces Armour Grayson met up and briefed. "If we're going to rescue survivors, we need light armour support."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Grayson snapped his finger and 2 USEC SWAT Trucks revved up in front of them. "Hop on! We better hurry or the horde will overwhelm the town!" Lumpus and Slinkman quickly boarded a truck and as they drove off, they never knew something is hitching a ride with them...

**Prickly Pines. 4:25**

The whole town is empty when the trucks arrived. "Once all survivors have completely filled the truck, you must drive off at once!"

"Roger that!" Then turning to Lumpus and Slinkman, "Ready for this?"

"It's go time!" The duo loaded their shotguns and then, "Oh yeah, Operation: Survivors. Initiate!"

So the trio entered town when they heard something, "It sound like it's coming from the lake." Slinkman predicted and soon enough, zombies that look like the Ebitans from House of the Dead series and zombies that have the attributes of a toad emerged from the water in front of them and on both sides, thin, pale and skeletal like zombies appeared. "EAT LEAD!" Lumpus opened fired bursting a horde, Slinkman blasting another horde to pieces and Grayson gattled another horde down and, "Some of them are attacking structures, eradicate them, secure the structures and check for any survivors!" Grayson ordered. The group split up, Lumpus went to the bar when above, a half zombie fell on him but it was shot to death somehow. "Where did that come from?" he wondered as he kicked the door open and there, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The bar guys shrieked with horror. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here and go to the evac vehicles outside!" The relieved bar guys did as told as Lumpus escorted them to the USEC SWAT Trucks. Meanwhile, Slinkman headed to a structure when 5 zombies holding metal beams from the construction sites emerged. Slinkman fired his 1887 Shockfield but the shots were blocked. Then he saw that 3 of them are covering the other 2 for them to ram the door. Fortunately, he used a grenade and they exploded but the other 2 broke in scaring the survivors but from behind, "BAM! BAM!" Using a Poison Claw, Slinkman finished them and turning to the survivors, "GO! GO! GO!" they quickly left the structure and to the evac vehicles. For Grayson, he used his Proposition to clear the area and after securing a structure, he opened it to find 2 Molybdenum Strongboxes. "Interesting." He collected them and as he prepared to exit, "CHT! CHT! CHT!" Knives were thrown at the structure and in front of him are several Knife Zombies as they rolled around throwing knifes. Grayson prepared his weapon when a grenade was thrown and it exploded killing them all. "Where did that come from?" he wondered as he left the structure. Over there, Lumpus was escorting more survivors when 2 Metal Crawler Zombies burst out of a manhole and crawled around trying to attack Lumpus. He responded by switching his shotguns to an AK-47 and auto-fired at them. However, they prove to be very fast as they leap from structure to structure until they pinned him. Raising their metal claws, they prepared to go for the kill when they were headshot to death. "Huh?" A confused Lumpus thought as he looked around on where it came from. Nearby, Slinkman was using his SAR-21 assault rifle(That's the main weapon used by the SAF(Singapore Armed Forces) infantry division) to gun some zombies down when suddenly, 10 Hazard Zombies armed with flamers used to reinforce metal together popped out from some structures. Fortunately, Sinkman noticed that they are also carrying highly explosive canisters so he made his shot and they exploded together. However, a Charging Zombie pushed him down just as he's prepared to stomp him, "POW!" A stray heavyshot calibre bullet hit his body and in a second, it exploded. "What the..." All Slinkman can do is wonder.

Later, "That's the last area. Clear the remaining infected and clear out." Grayson contacted Lumpus and Slinkman. They got the message as they escorted the last group of survivors to the evac zone. "One more thing, intel says that large tremors had been detected. Stay sharp." As Lumpus and Slinkman finished the job, Grayson showed up when suddenly, "R-R-RUMBLE!" All watched as the ground collapsed. It was clearly unknown what happened but Grayson ordered the USEC Swat trucks to depart with the rescued survivors immediately. Once they departed, "Whoa! There's a giant infected heading our way!" Slinkman called out as Lumpus screamed and Grayson scanned to see 2 Wickers and not 1 but 3 Regurgitators! "WAAAH! Giant mutated monsters!" If you ask me or the audience, Lumps screams like a little girl. Or should I say? Just joking only? Hahaha. LOL! Okay, back to the story...

"This gets out of hand when it comes to size and numbers! Eradicate them!" Grayson ordered as he deployed 3 Ronson Cryogenic Turrets to counter them. Lumpus panicked as he quickly deployed 2 HVM Heavy Machine Gun Turrets while Slinkman took out 2 dark blue cubes and threw them onto the ground, deploying 2 HIKS Heavyshot Protector Turrets. The monsters in return are reinforced by bloaters, shielders and weapon zombies using axes, chainsaws, knives, hammers, metal beams, flamers and claws. Easily, the turrets annihilated them all until their ammo is out. "AH! Here they come!" Lumpus exclaimed as the Wickers hurled fireballs and the Regurgitators spat acidic bile and puke worms at their targets. "I say sir we cook them alive!" Slinkman suggested as he, Lumpus and Grayson fired their shots killing a regurgitator each. The 2 Wickers however are not done as they hurle more superheated gas that began to bun some of the places in this town. "How about I cook this immolated abomination with this!" Grayson took out a cryo grenade and threw it at the first Wicker. Once it exploded, the Wicker was 'cooled' down with a fiery explosion. The second Wicker however is more aggressive as it hurled a fireball near the squad causing an explosion and sending them scattered. As they tried to gain conscience, the Wicker prepared to finish the when, "POW!" Another stray heavyshot calibre bullet truck the wicker as one shot equals insta-kill. "I wonder where that came from?" Grayson wonder until, "Huh? Who's that on the roof?" Lupus noticed as the figure jumped down to them as he also drew out a Trailblazer laser pistol to finish off a hammer zombie and he's none other than...

"Lazlo?" All 3 exclaimed. "Hi everyone. Sorry I have to disobey a direct order or should I say that I tagged along to have some fun?" He asked as he reloaded his Barrett. "Is this kid crazy or something?" Lumpus asked Slinkman. "Don't know sir but it turns out that he was the one that saved our lives without being noticed by the enemy." Slinkman exclaimed. "Boy that kid sure is a marvel." Lumpus admitted about him as he also watched Grayson move to the spot where the second wicker exploded and there, carried another Molybdenum Strongbox. "That's 3 in total and the area is secure. Time to evacuate." Soon enough, a third USEC Swat Truck revved up in front of them as they boarded it, "Lazlo, I must say that disobeying a direct order was not cool but you saved me and your scoutmaster and assistant. Let's also just say that on second thought, you are capable of assisting me in future rescue missions. Excellent job out there kid."

"Always a honour. Always..." Once Lazlo and Grayson finished their discussion, the truck drove off leaving the ruined town behind...

**Survivors rescued. Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Pods

**Chapter 4: Pods**

**Previously, the adults conducted a rescue mission and they got help from Lazlo and successfully saved every single survivor in Prickley Pines. Now, the infestation continues...**

* * *

**Camp Kidney. 4:45**

The arrival of the USEC SWAT trucks had drawn the camp's attention as the campers provided for the survivors. Gratified, the survivors were taken care of as beans and squirrel scouts supplied their needs. Shortly thereafter, Grayson, Lumpus, Slinkman and Lazlo returned and the survivors cheered for them. They just smiled and headed to the clinic. Once they'e inside, Fyodor was seen working on the vaccine. "Nice job out there." He said as he worked. "So what do we do with the survivors?" Lazlo asked Grayson. "We'll keep them here for now until evacuation has been arranged from the government. I'll watch the news." Grayson turned on the TV and it shows the news.

**Cutaway to it...**

Tom Tucker: "In other news, infestation is like a wildfire spreading from America to Europe and to Asia. Satellite recon even picked up strange looking green eggs in Florida, California and LA. Intel says that many people who are considered missing are said to be encased in those mutated eggs for bigger, deadlier and worse new species coming right up the menu for the security to exterminate. This is Tom Tucker returning right after commercials..."

**End Cutaway...**

"Those aren't eggs. They're pods." Grayson exclaimed. "How did you now and how can you tell and be so sure about it?" Lazlo asked him. "The missing aren't missing. Instead, they are kept inside the pods to be mutated into the bigger experimental results the media mentioned. Eggs usually hatch on their own but for pods, they only hatch when disturbed or ordered to perhaps. We have to contain these pods. Who knows? They can be everywhere and if a lone traveller stumbles onto one, he or she wouldn't live to see another day." Grayson explained as he armed himself. "Ready for another mission kid?"

"I sure am! I'll get some of my friends to assist." Within minutes, Lazlo brought William, Brandon and..."You gotta be kidding me! You're sending me to my last moments!"

"No I'm not Edward! It's only a matter of life and death so move it!" Once the team is assembled, "Hmmm...looks perfect. Alright, suit up and go!" Soon enough, a USEC dropship picked them up and then, "Set a course for LA for intel reports that the pods are heavily numerous and this is where we will hatch' em into corpses!"

"Yes sir." The pilot immediately took off.

* * *

**Los Angelos. 5:45**

The dropship arrived and from the view of the aircraft, all could see the infestation, the undead and mostly, the pods. "This is gonna be messy." William exclaimed. "Good for adventure." Brandon commented. Edward was shivering as he clutched his weapon which is a Shredder Disc Thrower. "We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" He was murmuring that word as he shivered. "Lazlo. Tell your friend to quiet down! I'm trying to help the pilot find a landing zone for us!" Grayson ordered as the pilot finally securd a landing zone and the dropship dropped the squad outside a supermarket. "Thanks." The squad thanked the pilot as he flew off. Then, "Sniff, sniff. I smell lots of pods over there." Brandon pointed out for there are 3 on their north-east, another 3 further on their direction and 2 on their south-east. "You can smell anything all the way from here?" Grayson asked him. "Of course! This mission will also be an adventure to me. And beside you." He turned to his north east and all of a sudden, the pods burst open revealing several shamblers and stalkers. Edward shrieked, went berserk and opened fired his weapon shredding them down within seconds. "That...was...EPIC!" He exclaimed. "Now you're talking." Grayson commented as another bursting sound can be heard and then, 6 zombies wielding twin boomerangs brisk walked out and threw them towards them! "Ha! Boomerangs? They have no skill in these toys!" Brandon took out his and threw at them. Easily, both of them struck through theirs' and they arced slicing them to limbs. Catching them, "Now we can begin Operation: Pods!" Brandon declared as a wall beside them broke down revealing 2 charging zombies followed by zombies armed with weapons and the basics. Then, runners followed by shielders and the pods in their south-east direction burst opened revealing the midget claw and knife zombies as they jumped around attacking at the same time. "Never mind their numbers. Repel those abominations!" Grayson opened fired his black Proposition while William and Brandon fired their Ronson LBM and Supermarine LMGs. Edward fought with Lazlo as he shredded more zombies while Lazlo fired his Mixmaster. They managed to raze them all down until the entrance of the supermarket was destroyed and zombies armed with claws and wearing steel armour on their arms and legs and 5 zombies armed with large swords advanced towards them. "If Allan is here, he'll love to fight these kinds of species." Lazlo stated as he threw a cryo followed by a M48 grenades and they froze and got blown up. Bloaters appeared too but were easily brought down by Grayson. "Let's move! Go! Go! Go!" The squad moved in but Brandon stopped. "Sniff, sniff. I smell something valuable." He darted off for a moment and appeared again holding 2 Iridium strongboxes. "I bet there's buried treasure in here. I can't wait!"

Inside the supermarket, "What's that?" William pointed out for in front of them are 5 small pods clustered together. Grayson scanned it with his PDA. "It called a Purge Nest. And that would mean..." Then, the nest began to move about and shamblers, stalkers, runners and spitters emerged from the nest. "Oh crap! It's spawning an army against us! Quickly eradicate it!" Grayson ordered as he opened fired his Black Proposition. The rest joined in as bodies fell swiftly. "Now concentrate all fire on the nest!" Grayson ordered and they did bursting it down. "Stay sharp boys. There are more perils lying ahead of us." Grayson reminded them as they proceed with caution. They spent the next hour shooting zombies and 3 more Purge Nests. They even blasted 5 bloaters and their worms to get a medical kit. After that, "We're low on ammo." Edward reported. "Lazlo, go and check that room to see if there's any supplies in there." Lazlo obeyed and prepared to check the room when a hatching sound can be heard from inside and the doors broke open revealing 3 zombies with electric batons and another 3 wearing Kevlar armour(they also look like as if they're part of the SWAT)"Are those freaks armed with..." That's when they shot lightning bolts! "Take cover!" Grayson and co avoided the lightning bolts as they engaged to shock them. Grayson fired at the armour zombies realizing that..."Crap! The armour is bulletproof! I can't raze them down!" Grayson noticed so he used a grenade and it took a few rounds to finish them while the electric baton zombies laughed and ran around shooting lightning bolts and electric rays at the squad. All quickly ran for cover until Grayson took care of them with headshots. "Thanks Grayson." Lazlo thanked him. "No problem dude. And behind you." A giant sword zombie was behind preparing to strike when Lazlo punched his head off. It rolled in front of more zombies armed with boomerangs, giant swords, knives, claws, chainsaws, buzz saws and hammers. "Now that's one huge undead army to blast!" Edward exclaimed as he drew a Lone Star. However, "FWOOSH!" a rocket zipped past him and it blew all of them into limbs and ashes. "Aw come on! I had them!"

"And I finished them!" All turned to see William armed with T-101 Feldhaubitz. "All boys, stock up your supplies, lock and load and make haste." Grayson ordered as they entered the room to resupply.

After that, they left the place to enter into another car park and there, "Oh snap." William exclaimed as all over the place are many pods including 4 big ones and a huge one. "Those pods look different." Lazlo noticed. "They're not pods. They're eggs." Grayson stated. All stared at him. "If my assumptions are correct from the PDA, the ones bigger than the pods are eggs because they can house something that we..." Then, a hatching sound can be heard and the pods burst open revealing more zombies except that, "Uh oh. They look different based on their new appearance." Brandon sniffed for some of them are burning, poisoned, electrically shocked, shadowy and..."It looks like the quantum vapour in the virus sure did the work enhancing their abilities and durability. Moreover, making tem immune to certain attacks. Follow my lead, watch and learn." The squad did as told as they followed Grayson's lead. They managed to go around in circles around the area eliminating the horde type by type and based on their newly enhanced forms. Within minutes, they managed to carefully and accurately pinpoint and critically finish the job. "Now we learnt something new today. Right?" Grayson smiled agreeing with Lazlo when Edward pointed out something. "Hey guys. Is it just me or are the eggs shaking violently?" That surprised them all as they turned to se the eggs burst open real hard revealing 2 regurgitators and 2 wickers. Then, "As for the big one...

"Yeah mate. Smells like big trouble in the perimeter." And then, the huge one burst open revealing a..."WHAT THE HECK?! A military walker!" Edward exclaimed in shock. "More like a zombie mech!" Lazlo added. "True fact. It is a zombie mech! TAKE COVER!" Grayson shouted as the mech went rampant firing it's machine guns, rocket launchers and flamethrower while his monstrous cohorts charged to attack. "Who would have guessed that something technological like that zombie mech can be infected?" Lazlo asked Grayson. "Don't ask me dude. We'll get our answers after the mission. Now, who brought rocket launchers?" Edward and William took them out. "You 2 try to damage the military mech while the rest of us blast the rest of his grotesque cohorts." They nodded as they prepared to fire. "I'll also provide you boys support. Take these." Grayson gave each of them 2 yellow cubes. "That's it?" Both of them exclaimed. "You'll see more of it's body once you threw them." He assured. Both stared at each other as the next thing they knew it, "Go go go!" The squad charged as Brandon drew an M16 and fired the first regurgitator down with it's puke worms while the second one was slashed to death by Lazlo as he used CQC by drawing out his dagger. Grayson threw a barrage of cryo grenades cooling off the wickers as they threw their firepower at him but his armour is thermal resistant even when the wickers exploded into their fiery mode. As for the mech, it will take a lot of firepower as all focused their attack on it. "Wanna bring in the surprise package?" Edward asked William as he reloaded and fired. He nodded and the duo threw the yellow cubes onto the ground and they deployed into Teknoboom Flugkorpers! "Neat!" The duo called out as they fired rockets at the walker. "Great job boys! It's almost down! Let's do this!" Grayson ordered as the whole SAS squad fired their weapons at it together and soon enough, thanks to their combined efforts and teamwork, "IOOM! KABOOM! BOOM!" what remains of the zombie mech are pieces of scrap metal and..."More treasure! Yipee!" Brandon went over to pick the box for he found 7 strongboxes throughout the mission. "That was so much fun! I wanna go for another!" Edward was happily dancing around while William can be seen beating up the remaining zombie hoard and as for Lazlo and Grayson, "That was fun."

"You bet. I've just called the dropship and he's bringing in the cleaning crew to clear this mess."

"Yeah, so now what?"

"Maybe while waiting, you and your friends can salvage the supermarket for supplies and resources. I'll stay here and wait for the dropship to come and then, we'll head home." Lazlo gave Grayson a thumbs-up as he went to follow his order. Grayson smiled at the lad as he smoked on a cigar and played Candy Crush Saga on his iPhone.

**Pods eradicated. Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. VIP

**Chapter 5: VIP**

**Previously, the SAS squad popped some pods loose and had the all eradicated. The epidemic continues...**

* * *

**Camp Kidney. 8:38pm**

Nightfall has passed as the dropship entered camp and dropped the squad. William, Brandon and Edward turned in for the night while Lazlo accompanied Grayson to see Fyodor. When they arrived at the clinic, he was there still working on the vaccine. "Just a little of alkaline. Steady..." He added a few drops into the vaccine as it glowed to the reaction. "How's it going?" Grayson asked him. "Good. Smooth-sailing." He replied as he continued working. Grayson decided to check on the infested victims while Lazlo went to read the papers and the headline says.

_Infestation at critical level! Mayor nowhere to be!_

For 10 minutes, Lazlo read the article until Grayson showed up again with Lumpus and Slinkman. "Improving your English dude?"

"Just reading about Mayor Pothole McPuckers' disappearance Grayson."

"I see and what does the article say about him?"

"It says, he was last see cowering at his mansion."

Scoutmaster Lumpus looked surprised. "Mansion. No wonder he's rich. Better off than me."

"Well sir, he is the mayor. That's why." Lazlo added as Grayson stated. "If he's cowering in his mansion. That means he's alive." Slinkman deduced. "My thoughts exactly." Grayson agreed. He then took his weapons which are a new Ronson WPX Flamethrower, a Zerfallen Rocket Launcher and a Handkanone Pistol. "Whoa. Those weapons look rare." Lazlo exclaimed. "These are premium weapons. Only the highest ranking positions in my organization gets to use one of these weapons at their own choosing." Grayson stated. "Cool!" Lazlo exclaimed as Lumpus and Slinkman showed up armed and ready. "Time to blast some undead scum!" said Lumpus. Grayson got ready as he called in a dropship to take them there.

**One hour later...**

The dropship flew in the dark. Soon enough, "Sir, location has been verified. Prepare to drop off." the pilot reported. "Excellent. Drop us at the front entrance." Grayson ordered. The pilot complied and flew the dropship inside the gate and dropped the 4 of them in. "Looks like the gate is locked." Slinkman noticed as Lumpus tried to open it. "What an idiot the mayor is." He stated as they looked in front of the manor. "This place must be swarming with those undead species. Stick together or else this will be your last night." Grayson warned the SAS team as they prepare to enter the hostile structure. Once the signal was given, Lazlo kicked the door open and they went in and at the same time, a horde of zombies emerged from the ground and through the hallways. All opened fired and after shooting the last one with a headshot. Grayson used his PDA and scanned the whole mansion. Soon enough, "I have downloaded the geography of this structure. Here." He activated a holographic map which shows the entire first floor of the mansion. "Only the first floor?" Slinkman exclaimed. "Apparently, the staircase that leads up to the other floors is broken so I only scanned the first floor." Grayson explained with a bit of elaboration as he continued. "Now, there are 5 rooms that are undiscovered so there may be a chance that the mayor will be hiding in one of the rooms. We'll need to explore every nook and cranny in this entire floor and once we find the mayor, we'll bring him out to the LZ and await transportation. Clear?" All nodded as they loaded their weapons and advanced to the living room. "Look. A fish tank. What will happen if I shoot it?" Scoutmaster Lumpus wondered as he readied his RED CM Gigavolt. "Wait a minute...don't!" Grayson warned him but too late, An electric blast shattered the tank and several puke worms emerged and began crawling towards them. "SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!" boomed Grayson as Slinkman drew out a Desert Eagle and shot all the puke worms in one shot. "That was a relief. Right Grayson?"

"I guess so. I wonder why the mayor housed those deadly specimens for?" Grayson asked and wondered as all got ready to open the door to one of the 5 rooms. Once the signal is given, they opened the door and, "ZIP! ZIP! ZIP!" 3 zombies zipped by and threw utensils at them! All took cover as they struck a wall and the zombies began shambling towards them as Slinkman used a CM 451 Starburst and blasted them down. "Seems like the rooms may also house in some surprises. Deadly or valuable." deduced Grayson as 2 metal crawler zombies, 2 steel claw zombies and a huge horde ambushed them from behind and from the ground but all opened fired their available weapons crippling them down. After that, Lazlo went to check the room again and found something else. "I found some supplies and a dark purplish strongbox!"

"Neodymium Strongbox. What are those stuff doing in the mayor's mansion? No matter, resupply and let's move out!" Grayson ordered as all reloaded their weapons and left the room heading south and there, zombies burst from the ground which are mostly the half, crawling zombies but all were killed and then, 3 shamblers emerged from the toilet but a grenade was thrown by Scoutmaster Lumpus blowing them up to blood and gore. "Finally. Please gimme a second." He went into the toilet and soon, all covered their nose as a foul smell was emitted and then, a flushing sound was heard and he came out. "What? It's only a little business!" they moved on to another room where more zombies burst from the ground. The SAS squad held the line shooting them down until the last axe zombie got a headshot from Lazlo's Glock. "Okay, secure the second room, prepare to fire!" All got ready as Grayson gave Lazlo the signal and he quietly and gently touched the doorknob and silently turned it. Then, he opened it and all entered to see...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing. "What? Ugh! We wasted time!" Lumpus groaned in disgust. "I don't think so." Grayson picked up a cache of high damaging ammo. "This kind of ammo has increased damage. Let's make use of them." All resupply their ammunition with the high damaging type as they advanced to the kitchen. "BOOM!" The sound of the ground breaking could only mean one thing as bloaters appeared with different resistances. "Counter them with different types of weaponry!" Grayson ordered as he switched his weapons around dealing massive damage to any bloater based on their resistance. The others did the same as all the bloaters are killed along with their worms. "Chitinous Hide, Fiery Skin, Poisoned Limbs and Energy Resilient are the types of resistances the zombies have to ignore a portion of damage from the weapons we use." Grayson explained to the squad. "And what does it have to do wit our mission?" asked Lumpus impatiently. "Simple, our weapons use different ammunition categorized into basic, incendiary, chemical and energy. The mutation on some zombies gives them these resistance to counter our weaponry. Now if you excuse me." Grayson opened the third room and headshot a buzzsaw zombie with his Handkanone pistol. All stared at the move he made as he left calling out. "C'mon team! We don't have all night taking out the trash!" So they explored the place as they continued shooting zombies and flower pots that revealed many hidden stashes of money, high damaging ammo, grenades, turrets and even 2 Neodymium Strongboxes. "The mayor certainly knows how to hoard his valuables and the stockpiles of ammunition and equipment around the mansion." Grayson exclaimed. "Well, there's more to it on him but, you'll see it soon." said Slinkman as they opened the fourth room to find another Neodymium Strongbox. After that, "The only room that has not been explored is the pool room." said Grayson as they entered it to see the pool table with billiard balls lying on it. "Slinkman. Remind me to get the money ready since I ordered a pool table to fit in my cabin."

"Right sir." Just then, the ground shook and a hole burst from the ground and 3 zombies armed with spears jumped out and, "WATCH OUT!" Grayson yelled as, "KSH! KSH! KSH!" the spears struck the wall and the zombies pounced on them but, Lumpus managed to shoot them down with his Stripper shotgun that fires chemical blasts that corroded the zombies. "Nice and now, for the final room." Grayson opened the door and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"See? What did I tell you before?" Slinkman exclaimed as Garyson went to throw up. Now in the last room, Mayor Pothole McPucker emerged and chuckled. "Ok, well done. Let's head back to the front lawn for pick up."

"The front lawn. That's where the dropship dropped us right Grayson?" said Lazlo as he had recovered from throwing up and cleared his throat. "Yes indeed. Now let's get moving now that we had located the mayor." With the mayor following them, they made their way out as zombies emerged from the holes. "Where did you learn to shoot? Kill the zombies, and leave my furniture." The mayor suggested as the squad opened fired at them and already, they killed the zombies and at the same time had destroyed the last remaining flower pots. "Watch what you're shooting! Those are antiques!" the mayor complained. "Didn't I remind you earlier?" Not caring, Lumpus bent down to pick some cash hidden in the pots. "Hey! Where do you think you're taking that? That belongs to me!" complained the mayor as Garyson whispered to Lumpus. "I'm starting to feel like putting a bullet on his head."

"Ha! My thoughts exactly!" Lumpus whispered back. Both chuckled and fist bump each other when, "Behind you Lazlo!" Slinkman warne dhim as from behind, more zombies emerged from the holes and 3 spitter zombies just leapt onto the mayor! "Aahh! Get them off me!" He panicked as Lazlo drew a knife and used close quarters combat skills to remove them off the mayor. He then drew out a RED Shotlite Tempest and blasted the remaining zombies into pieces of decayed flesh. "nice shooting and now, the front door is right before us." Grayson exclaimed as they could see it and all moved out.

Once they got out, "I see a helicopter pad. We'll use this area as our extraction point." said Grayson as he, Lazlo and the mayor made their way there while Lumpus and Slinkman somehow sneaked to the other side of the lawn and headed to a gazebo. "I knew I was right to come here. Slinkman help me carry this so called Neodymium Box."

"Right away sir." They carried it together and hurried to meet the others but somehow, a mechanical sound was heard and activated.

At the helipad, "Where have you 2 been?" asked Grayson sternly. "Oh, we found this and brought it here!" answered Lumpus as he and Slinkman dropped it in front of him. "Impressive." Grayson then activated his transmitter. "Pilot do you read me?"

"I read you sir."

"We have what we came for. Meet us at these coordinates I sending to you and prepare to extract us."

"Copy that. I'm on my way right after I pay for some donuts and coffee. I even bought some for you and your squad."

"Ha! Ha! Alright then but hurry! It's getting late if you ask me."

"Yes sir." Once the transmission is done, the same mechanical sound was heard. "What the hell was that?" asked Grayson as all readied their weapons. Then, Mayor Pothole McPucker gasped. "My servants... what's happened to them? But they're robots - how did this happen?" An army of robots with greenish spores on their metallic bodies advanced towards them. "How did you afford such stuff?!" asked Lazlo. "Well you see, I bought these robots as a private security army to guard my valuables which also included stockpiles of ammo and equipment along with some classified ones delivered to me on the day I received them." He replied. "That explains the hoarding in the flower pots." said Slinkman. "Less talking, more shooting people!" Grayson ordered as all attacked the robots. "If we are to wipe them all out quickly, we need energy weapons!" said Grayson as Lumpus and Slinkman who had energy weapons opened fired and at the same time deployed 2 HIKS Heavyshot Protectors each while Grayson and Lazlo deployed 2 Teknoboom Flugkorpers each. "Those robots...what are they?" asked Lazlo. Grayson did a scan and it was classified as Zomdroid Servants. "Since they are infected that's why." Then, another wave emerged and these are different models of the robot zombie type. When Lumpus and Slinkman are shooting some of them down, one of them phased through the boxes! "What the-" They exclaimed but stopped and pinned it down and stomped it for good. At the same time, "Whoa! Zombies with cybernetic parts fused onto them? Awesome!" Lazlo exclaimed. "Those Cyborg zombies may be awesome but they have increased durability so stop them!" Grayson ordered as they continued firing when 2 zombies emerged and they appeared to be wearing some gauntlet that releases electric pulses. "Are those electric pulse blades?" asked Grayson. "Yup." The mayor answered as they charged to attack. Grayson quickly grabbed their weapons and struck them out onto each other thus short circuiting them.

Later, after battling 2 more waves, "Our turrets are almost out of ammo and the dropship has not arrived yet." Lazlo stated. "Stay strong soldier. We'll keep fighting until then." Grayson assured to him when another wave of zomdroids emerged and some of them are holding twin miniguns! Scanning them, "Zomdroid Soldiers. TAKE COVER!" Rapid fire took place as volleys of bullets fired all over the place. As all are pinned and suppressed. "I'll end this in one final shot!" Grayson took out a large supply of grenades and tossed them in the air scattering them. Soon enough, explosions took place and all the zomdroids are deactivated and destroyed. "Look at me, I'm half dead! Some elite squad you are." Mayor Pothole McPucker exclaimed. "By the way, thanks for the life-saving and in return, you can keep all the stuff I've hoarded for a time being."

"Okay uh...thanks mayor..." A surprised Grayson thanked him as, "The dropship! It's here!" Slinkman called out. "About time! Now lets get out of here." said the mayor as the dropship extracted the squad and mayor and flew out of sight.

**Wow. I haven't updated this story for some time and only when I started playing the game again. I remember the story so I got back to work and soon, I'll update the story with more chapters to come and at the same time, level up my character which I did yesterday.**


End file.
